


Moment by Moment

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been weeks since they found each other again...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment by Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my Latter Days challenge chart. My Prompt: Time.

Christian wakes to find the early morning sunlight bringing in a new day. He lies still for a while, content in the knowledge that Aaron is there beside him.

Soon, though, unable to resist any longer, he turns to look: to take in the gentle beauty of Aaron’s face in repose, and to wait for those lovely, earnest eyes to open.

It’s been weeks since they found each other again, but at times Christian still can’t quite believe that Aaron’s really here. There are moments when he catches himself thinking a little too much, wondering what he did to deserve this second chance.

Aaron’s eyes drift open as he stirs from slumber. As his sleepy gaze meets Christian’s, they both smile, and another precious moment is captured forever, caught midair in the tiny space between them.

“Hey, ” Chris murmurs, taking Aaron’s hand in his.

“Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

Aaron nods; Christian leans in closer and finds eager arms wrapping him up in a warm embrace, pulling him in, holding him tight. As their mouths come together in a kiss both passionate and tender, all thoughts are banished from his mind, except for one: 

_Thank you for coming back to me._


End file.
